


By the Skin of Your Teeth

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [87]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Badass, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bodily Fluids, Caring, Comfort, Drinking, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fist Fights, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Lies, Love, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medicine, Miscommunication, Pining, References to Drugs, Tenderness, Theft, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: There's a Reason Buck's Late.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	By the Skin of Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> *Prompt: It's morning and everything seems normal except that as the minutes pass Buck still late. When Bobby and then Eddie call him, no answer. Just as they are feeling worried, Athena is suddenly coming up the stairs looking grave. The floor drops out from under everyone as Athena explains that Buck was assaulted on his way to his car to come to work, that some guy bit him on the neck. Buck was able to fight them off and rushed to Athena's station. Firefam rushes to Buck. Buddie * 
> 
> I wouldn't consider this too graphic in my description if it but for others maybe it would be so I tagged it as such
> 
> I can't read this anymore. Sorry. I tried fixing this up for any contradictions.

**_By the Skin of Your Teeth_ **

  
  


The station was quiet. Well not quite quiet just oddly muted. A thing you could just feel.

The other members of the crew were mingling as Hen and Chimney were quizzing each other. Eddie was talking to Bobby as he helped with the food to get them going.

"What time is it?" Bobby asked, as Eddie looked at his watch.

Bobby could have checked himself but he was in the zone peacefully mixing as Eddie rinsed and was about to start chopping ingredients for him.

"3 minutes till shift officially starts." Eddie looked up at Bobby's obviously thinking.

A question hung in the air as they continued preparations.

It was rare for Buck to be late for work. He loved this job, lived for it. Buck's version of late was still early. This was bordering on worrisome. It just wasn't really like him to.

Bobby had finished with making a large assortment to fill everyone's preferences as he moved back to serve himself last with both Eddie and Buck. 

The two didn't eat without the other unless one wasn't on shift or they were arguing about something mundane or weird like how many shoes are too many shoes or why can't the other learn a new thing. Which the others would just laugh at.

Buck's plate sat between them both as Hen and Chim were already digging into their food.

"Anyone talk to him this morning?" Bobby asked.

He'd called Buck last night to offer an invite to dinner but got turned down for a rain check which he agreed to funnily, only since Buck complimented his cooking totally not for favoritism.

"I texted him this morning. Buck said he didn't need a ride. The jeeps was acting up but Buck already went to get it fixed when he couldn't manage it himself." Eddie informed them all.

"His phone's going straight to voice-mail." Chimney said as Hen asked why that was.

Buck could answer hands free or message back with his voice. And he should be there by now. It felt like something was up.

Just as Bobby was thinking to call Buck's landline at the apartment the bell rang.

Bobby looked at Eddie who also hadn't taken a bite yet either.

"I'm good." He replied already knowing what Bobby was thinking as they went on.

They'd get to the bottom of this. But in the meantime he told the person manning the station to call for him and if buck didn't call back to ask for check in.

That however wouldn't be necessary as it would turn out.

\--

The fire was grueling but put out with only damages to the property and the resident's belongings not to any people.

They got back to the station to see a cruiser parked out front.

It wasn't a good sign at all. 

They took off their gear and headed towards the officer.

"Is this about the wellness check?" Bobby asked. They looked to be trying to find words.

"Sergeant Grant sent me. Mr. Buckley is being transported to the hospital." That got their attention as they started asking.

"What?" 

"Is he okay?"

"Did something happen?"

"Is Buck hurt?" 

"Uh. Yes." He looked to be trying to answer all of them. "There weren't a lot of details given but there was an altercation at his complex and he's being checked out. I arrived after they were already putting him in the ambulance to be treated," He said before leaving.

Sure he was over 6 feet and strong enough to pack a punch but he was a giant softy though.

That also didn't directly explain why he didn't answer. Had it- it must have happened while they were starting their shift and Buck was on his way to the station.

Another call out pulled them away from the station. It was both a distraction and a mercy. 

Until their shift was over they couldn't find out more unless someone else or Buck himself was able to contact them.

Hen and Chimney looked to each other then at Eddie. They tried to get him in a conversation but he was all business currently.

In his head he was thinking he should have insisted on driving Buck to work with him. Even if there was no need for it. 

Bobby was hating his own rule of no phone use. He was supposed to lead my example dammit. But he needed information on Buck.

\-- 

It wasn't until they made it back that Chimney was about to tell Maddie what they knew. She was at work but would kill him if he didn't tell her something. Even if they didn't know much.

By then Athena was calling Bobby as she had to leave Buck but telling him he was doing better and being looked at. 

She was- lucky wasn't the word she'd use- in the area, as they'd gotten a strange report.

Two calls to 911 over a potential vehicle theft that had turned into a brutal scuffle apparently.

When she and a fellow cop pulled up to find out what was going on she recognized the jeep. Of course it was near Buck's apartment but it could have been anyone until it wasn't. That damn boy had to have the worst luck. Buck. She sighed.

She and the other officer came to the scene before them.

It looked like some horror movie.

"Buck!?" She looked at him.

"Athena." He replied back, his face looking slightly relieved.

He was holding his neck which must have been the source of the blood around them both on themselves, the jeep, and the ground. The guy below him was mumbling curses as his hands were tied with a belt behind his back and Buck was holding him.

"Uh- this, I'm not gonna get arrested too right? I- does this count as a citizen's arrest?" Buck gulped as he let the other officer take control and Athena pulled him to the side for a second, away to safety.

Why would he think that? He was probably defending himself.

She radioed for an ambulance and got him to sit down. 

"Are you still bleeding?" She asked as the guy was now in cuffs and being pulled away.

"I- I'm not sure. I haven't stopped applying pressure since he bit me." Buck told her honestly.

And the look on her face would be priceless any other time.

"He did what!?"

\--

That's how Buck's statement was currently being taken after his neck was treated first. 

"No. I don't know him. Never seen him before. I was going to work when he asked me for some money for gas. I had $5 but I don't really carry cash and I'm pretty sure he's not homeless. His watch looked pricey." Buck went on as a different cop took his statement. 

They'd figure things out and needed facts not opinions.

Since Athena might be considered too close to him she wasn't taking the statement. 

She was watching earlier as they patched up his neck. Thankfully the bite hadn't been deep enough to hit something major but it still looked nasty and painful for Buck though.

Buck's phone was dead on arrival, smashed on the lot.

"Did he say anything as to why he attacked you Mr. Buckley?"

"No. But he looked like he was trying to fight withdrawal. Said he knew I had money or carried some medicine in my jeep. I was wearing my uniform clothes." Buck hissed as they wrapped his knuckles after treating them.

He didn't blame the paramedics. They had to ensure he didn't get an infection and were covering all their bases but it helped when you knew them personally.

"That's when he began punching you and you defended yourself correct." The officer asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. But I knew if I didn't he might pull a weapon so I knocked his legs out from under him after he bit me." Buck looked remorseful.

"And then you restrained him."

Buck nodded as they finished up his statement. He was already over an hour late. 

"I've gotta call my boss."

"I'll do it. Explain this to Bobby." Athena said as the paramedic suggested he go and get tested.

As much as Buck didn't look forward to a hospital visit and thought he could avoid it the suggestion was sound. 

With that Athena had to part ways with him. But she gave him a reassuring squeeze of his arm while hugging him before that.

"Thanks Athena." Buck told her.

"Don't mention it." She shook her head and dialed up Bobby.

She wasn't about to go into details as she had a stolen car speeding past her just then.

Bobby understood and got some info for now at least.

\--

It was a little- no a lot, confusing.

Buck was okay but needed to be looked at. He got into some fight which didn't sound like him. Sure he was hot-headed at times but Buck wasn't violent though. 

That only left the other person as provoking or initiating things.

"So something happened to his neck." Hen asked Bobby.

"Yeah. That's as much as I got before Athena got pulled away."

Strangulation. Or a hit. 

Maybe a puncture from something. Or a Cut even. 

All sounded bad. They knew first hand the neck could be a dangerous spot. It was so highly vulnerable and sensitive. 

They were caught up in their thoughts as crew members were shifted around to fill in for Buck.

The only saving grace was that he wasn't on blood thinners now. It wasn't much, but there was that at least.

They could use a call. Knowing they couldn't contact Buck was like torture. His phone was gone as Athena had also explained before talking about his neck.

Maddie was already off shift now and would be going to get him at least. But they wanted to know now. Needed to see that he was okay with their own eyes.

Like a higher power was listening they got an easy call. One Buck would love to go on.

A hydrant had burst at a dog park mixing with a large bottle of soap to bubble up immensely.

The owners were more annoyed than worried as they dogs played jumping through the foam having the time of their lives.

It helped. But not by much. 

Bobby and Eddie were on the job of shutting off the valve as Hen and Chim were checked on the people near the cute chaos.

Their dark thoughts and clouds of worry lessened but didn't leave them fully just yet, couldn't.

\--

Maddie walked into the hospital she'd been informed about being there for a fight. Buck was still being looked at as she waited.

She knew they'd been in hospitals too much when the staff recognized her. But she couldn't help waving. They were nice, cared about their patients.

Buck finally walked out. 

"So I gotta wait at least a day for the results. But if i did get something-" Buck asked.

"We can get you on something now. Just to be cautious. It'll help if we get his results too." 

That's when Buck turned and Maddie saw the side of his neck.

Buck looked just as shocked. He didn't know she was off work yet and had lost track of the time.

"Maddie?" 

Immediately Buck was reaching up to touch what she had to be looking at before dismissing it. 

"It's not that bad. It looks worse-" 

She was up and moving over.

"I'll leave you two. Any further questions and your prescription can be directed to the desk." She left them to go to another patient who was next for her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Guy tried to steal my jeep. Had to be high or something from the looks of it." Buck looked saddened at retelling it. 

He felt bad for the guy but had to defend himself since he wasn't backing down at Buck's words. He'd just kept shouting at him.

"What did he do, cut you?" 

The bandage was large enough for that. A frightful thought.

"That's the thing." Buck laughed nervously, getting suspicion. "He- umm. Kinda bit me."

Buck said it a little fast but once the words registered. "What?"

Really it should have registered with what she overheard. Bodily fluid transmission was more likely from that than a cut. But still- it was a damn curveball.

"Can- can we stop by the station. I gotta tell them."

"You are not apologizing for missing work Buck." Maddie put on her Big Sister is Right voice.

"I know that. They have to already have someone covering. But- I saw Athena speeding off from the back of the ambulance. I'm not sure if she got a chance to tell them all." Buck told her. 

Maddie shook her head.

"You should be resting. And we need to get your meds." 

Logically Buck knew that. But-

"You could get to see Chim. And I don't want to worry them. I'd feel better if they knew." 

Buck wasn't against cheating. At his last words he knew it worked.

"Alright. But don't think I didn't notice what you did." She said.

"No idea what you're talking about." Buck played dumb. 

She rolled her eyes as they finished with his paperwork.

"Your prescription will probably take an hour anyways." She admitted as they left the doors.

Buck smiled at her.

"You're really okay right? Not in any pain?" Maddie asked him.

"No. They gave me something. Didn't feel it until I was almost here." Buck admitted.

Adrenaline was a hell of a thing.

\--

They got back from another minor call to relax. 

Those stairs were painful. The station was a final nail on all of their burning legs.

Eddie tossed both Hen and Chim a water as they thanked him in two different ways both verbally and with a nod.

Eddie was right besides them and taking a drink of his own.

That's when Buck came up the stairs. At the sight of his neck-

The trio simultaneously spewed what was in their mouths.

"Buck." Came out in an echo.

"Hey guys." Buck had a smile on at the scene before looking guilty suddenly afterwards.

"Oh. Right. This isn't that bad." He pointed at his neck. 

Maddie came up behind him.

"It might be a different story when the pain comes back." 

"Mads." Buck said back.

They were standing up as Eddie moved over first over the wetness of the carpet.

"What happened to you?" He nodded towards Buck, asking.

At a quick glance Buck was still in his uniform. The knees looked dirty but he's probably tried dusting them off already. 

Eddie didn't let his gaze linger on Buck's missing belt at his waist.

"That blood- how deep did they cut you?" Chim asked him. He was still in his work uniform.

Bobby was coming over finally and stood dead in his tracks while taking in Buck's injuries.

His neck bandage stood out.

Elbows and arms scraped up.

Uniform dirty without him even being on a single call yet. 

The bloodstains were harder to see but definitely there also.

"Are you okay? You've already been checked out?" Bobby asked Buck and came closer. He knew the answer to the latter.

"Yeah. I'm good. Really, I'm fine. I'm sorry I was late but my phone-." Buck started to say. 

"No. No need to apologize Buck. Something happened that was out of your control. We're just glad you're okay son."

At Bobby's words Maddie nodded in an 'I told you so' way.

Chim moved between the siblings as Hen looked to be inspecting the bandage.

"They did fine." Buck smirked, indulging her protectiveness.

"They better have." She joked.

"You still haven't told us what happened." Eddie said with a nod and placing a solid hand in Buck's arm. 

It was reassuring for them both. 

"See-"

\--

The alarm hadn't interrupted Buck's retelling of the incident.

From him going to his jeep and encountering the guy to when things started to take a turn.

"He pulled a knife?" Hen asked, looking past her glasses at him worry peaking through to him.

"No. He didn't have a weapon."

Maddie looked to be about to say something but he continued.

"So how'd your neck end up-?" Buck chuckled at his gesture.

"It's gonna sound crazy but-"

"He bit you?" Eddie's brow drew down at the accusation, guess.

His eyes softened at buck's neck covered by the bandage. 

"Yep." Buck popped the letter. "Like I was a cheeseburger, only maybe he didn't like the taste." 

At his horrible humor the others resisted the urge to laugh. Barely a breath came from them.

"Buck." Hen said, looking torn.

"I'm alive. I can joke about it." Buck reassured himself too. Eddie didn't own morbid humor and he remembered Chim too.

"So he didn't hit anything vital?" Eddie noted, asked him. Holding together his voice at the words.

Buck was right here. Obviously he didn't. Or if he did they'd managed to stop it and help him.

"Trust me. By the time I realized how lucky I was I had already gotten him on the ground." Buck looked away from Eddie.

Eddie didn't miss that pause.

Buck had been too busy with holding his wound and keeping the dude down to be scared. But it was still there. This one thought among the others.

Now Buck was second guessing his story but it was a little late.

"You knocked him out?" Bobby asked him as Buck bit his lip.

He shook his head. "No. I tripped him and then tied his hands with my belt until help came."

"You called 911 before you dropped your phone?" Chim asked him. Thinking of the odds he might have gotten Maddie or even Josh when he called.

"No. I didn't get a chance. Someone else must have. My phone was already messed up at the start of everything." Buck shrugged, pulling at his neck.

"You need to stop that." Hen said, and Eddie agreed too.

Buck admitted they were right.

"Sounds like you handled the situation Buck." Bobby nodded. "It could have been a lot worse." 

No blood thinners.

No weapon.

The bite wasn't as deep. 

He'd gotten a hold of the dude. 

The man was arrested without much harm even if Bobby thought he deserved a bit. He felt for addicts but Buck's life was in danger. It could've been another person less equipped to deal with that guy's attack.

Hen noticed Eddie unclenching his fist unsure if anyone else did.

"Glad you're okay. I thought you jeep committed mutiny." He said.

"Nah, she's old and reliable. Thanks." Buck looked him in the eye as the alarm came to life.

It only required an ambulance as they quickly learned. 

Hen and Chim said their goodbyes and patted Buck as they passed in case he'd be gone when they returned.

Maddie smiled at the kiss to her cheek as Chimney passed her.

"However long it takes to recover-" Bobby began. At Buck's look he altered. "Or however short, just make sure you take care of yourself. We'll be waiting. Couple of days or a week. You have plenty of sick days saved up Buck and you know it." Bobby looked at him.

Buck couldn't deny that.

"Yeah. Did you guys eat?" Buck asked as he looked at Maddie.

"Not much. I could whip up something pretty fast." Bobby offered and got to work.

He and Eddie ate with the siblings. Bobby made sure the food wasn't red or too meaty.

Their brunch was cut short as Buck sat back down without the need of Maddie pulling him. He nodded at the others leaving.

Now it was only him and Maddie along with whoever was on shift to take care of the station.

They'd keep an eye on each other out there until he got back. Buck wasn't planning for more than a day or two of rest. 

Him and Maddie finished and cleaned up before leaving for the medication and to get Buck's stuff for him to come over.

He couldn't deny her offer for a distraction for the day. They barely missed Chimney returning with Hen to the station.

Buck picked up his meds and reluctantly the ointment suggested also at the pharmacy.

Then with his bag that was locked safely in his jeep they could go to Maddie and Chim's.

He'd need to clean the blood off. The scene must have been documented already if they needed it. He could do it now but he was kinda tired and Maddie was already waiting too.

Buck thought about how they'd taken his belt for evidence while settling for photos of his clothes. Hmm. Maybe since his clothes weren't used to restrain the guy.

\--

Maddie and Buck watched TV as they guessed plot twists.

Chim arrived with dinner later on after as they greeted him.

The food was gone in no time.

Buck had shifted to the armchair as Maddie and Chim took to the couch and put on a movie. 

It was getting a little late. 

Buck wished he'd gotten his jeep but he was stranded without ordering a ride-share.

"What's wrong? Is your neck bothering you?" Maddie asked.

"Huh? No. But I think I'm gonna go. I can see where this is headed." Buck nodded at them.

"We are not going to have sex in front of you, on the couch." Chimney told him. 

"I didn't say it- I'm just heading home. So you two can have some alone time. Albert's still out." Buck pointed out and got up.

"You don't have to leave." Maddie told him. 

"Yeah. I know. But I want to go home and sleep in my bed. The guest room is Albert's and your loveseat doesn't love me. It would murder my back Mads."

Buck hugged them before going to the door. He already ordered his ride when he got a text.

Eddie: Wanna come over?

Buck smiled at his phone in the privacy of the outside. 

Buck: Yeah. Sure.

So he diverted his route instead.

\--

Christopher was already dressed for bed when Buck let himself in.

"Hey Buck." 

He didn't miss the look of confusion on Chris' face.

Eddie must not have told him. Or he left stuff out. At Eddie's eyes Buck knew which it was.

"Hey buddy." Buck knelt to get a hug from his favorite Diaz.

"Hi. What happened to your neck? Was it a car accident?" Christopher asked.

Buck thought about just agreeing but decided on a little exaggerated truth instead.

"I got bit by a bat." 

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. It was kinda fast. At least I think it was a bat. Maybe not." 

Eddie shook his head playfully.

"Are you gonna turn into Batman. Wait, that's Spiderman." Christopher pouted at that.

"I don't think I'm gonna get any superpowers Chris." Buck scrunched up his face. "But I did have to go to the hospital since some can give you rabies."

It wasn't a complete lie. 

"Oh. Okay." Chris nodded. "Wanna watch the rest of this episode before bed?" 

Buck said. "Yeah." Making a fist bump with his buddy as he joined them both on the couch.

It was an action packed episode near the end of the season. 

Chris was alert to it all until the last few minutes started to lull.

Eddie picked him up. Buck followed and told him goodnight from the doorway.

With Chris tucked in Eddie pulled beers from the fridge. He stopped mid exchange though.

"Can you drink with your new medication that you just got?" Eddie didn't know which it was.

"I probably shouldn't but I won't down it all in one go and I'll only have one." Buck agreed. 

They leaned against the countertop shoulders brushing.

"We knew something was up. You didn't need help though." Eddie told him, taking a sip.

"I'd hope so. I can get there earlier than you some days." Buck teased back. 

It was true. But he didn't have a kid to take to school though.

"How'd you text us earlier?" Eddie's asked.

They were near the end of shift when Hen had pointed it out.

"Found my old phone. Got it reconnected. At least until I can get a replacement that's newer." Buck pursed his lips.

"Hard to think that could have cost you more than a new phone." Eddie said looking at him for a solid second.

"Ha. Wanna hear something funny?" Buck laughed.

"What?" Eddie asked. It didn't sound funny from Buck's laugh.

Buck took a breath.

"The first thing I thought about wasn't even being angry at the dude for being so close to me-"

So. It was about the bite.

At Eddie's silence he continued.

"I thought about how the last time someone was that close I was in a relationship with them." Buck let out a shaky breath.

Eddie knew that was Ali. And that was over a year ago.

Buck hadn't pursued anything since then. Eddie was in a similar boat for his own reasons.

Eddie had only technically been on a blind date since then that he wasn't very happy about.

Buck though, he sounded kinda like Eddie felt sometimes. That missing feeling. Connection.

"Yeah. You're not alone there." Eddie admitted and put a gentle hand on Buck's shoulder. Making sure he didn't disturb his neck.

"Thanks for inviting me." 

"You're always welcome here." Eddie told him. Cemented it.

Buck poured out the other half of the beer into the sink. "I'll- can I take the couch." He asked.

He'd take Eddie's couch over his bed at his empty place any day.

"No." Eddie told him.

Buck frowned.

"You can take my bed. Or we can share it. We've shared a full at work before and mine's bigger than that," Eddie told him.

"Eddie. I'm not kicking you out of your own bed." Buck said.

"Then don't. You don't have to." Eddie shrugged. 

Buck huffed but Eddie knew he was comfortable doing it. It wasn't like they hadn't before.

So they moved to Eddie's room. 

Buck changed as Eddie made the bed behind him. 

Buck was in as Eddie got undressed and came in.

"You should, maybe let your skin breathe." Eddie sat up.

"Yeah. You're probably right."

Buck got up and went into the master bathroom to do so.

It didn't look nearly as bad as it must have earlier. The first bandage was tinged a bit.

They'd redressed it at the hospital between tests.

Buck noticed Eddie where he was leaning in the door frame

When he came over and took the ointment from Buck's hands that he'd instructively offered they were both silent.

Eddie applied it gently and Buck avoided his eyes only to meet them in the mirror instead.

This felt so- it was hard to describe. Definitely good.

"Come on. We could both probably use some rest." Eddie nodded towards his bed.

Buck took a second to catch his breath. Calm himself. Collect.

Buck followed Eddie in.

He hesitated on laying down.

"You don't have to worry about the pillow case. The ointments clear and shouldn't stain. It's just a pillowcase. Lay down Buck." Eddie said, reading his mind.

"Okay. But if it does, I'm buying you a new one though."

"If you insist. You don't have to."

Buck let himself relax.

Eddie turned off his lamp as the door cracked let the hall light weakly peek in.

"Goodnight Eds."

"Night Buck." 

Buck felt Eddie's eyes on him. 

When they woke up closer and with their arms over the other- well. They had some talking to do.

The content looks on their faces and the fact that they'd both gotten some of the best sleep they'd had in weeks spoke volumes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So like I drew this out and changed it up. They'd worry yes, but also Buck can take care of himself but that doesn't stop them from feeling so and comforting their boy in their various ways 😉


End file.
